youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble with the Tail (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Trouble with the Tail. Season 1 (Original) Episode 1: The Chosen Ones Upload Date: September 21, 2014 There is a young girl who finds out that she is a mermaid a day after she see's her best friend... Episode 2: Umm...Umm...WAH Upload Date: September 29, 2014 Dylan's friend "Elizabeth" finds out some stuff about herself and her friend. Episode 3: She'll Shock Upload Date: October 12, 2014 One of Dylan's best friends, Jess, appears, and something bad happens. Episode 4: Paranoia Upload Date: October 26, 2014 Dylan, in shock from her best friend turning on her, has become very paranoid. When she is making countless attempts at contacting Jess, she gets a message from the unknown, and all she should have done was listen to what they had to say. Episode 5: Secrets Told Upload Date: November 12, 2014 Dylan gets a call from Rebecca asking if they can meet at the pizza place. But when Rebecca spills her secret will a friendship be broken? Episode 6: Dreams of Lorelei Upload Date: December 4, 2014 Dylan invites Elizabeth over to her house to do homework, but when Elizabeth sleeps over and has a strange dream of a mysterious girl named Lorelei. But will their problems be solved or made worse! Episode 7 Upload Date: January 7, 2014 Elizabeth comes over to Dylan's to show Dylan her new power but something happens. Season 1 (Reboot) Episode 1: Trip to the Beach Upload Date: October 27, 2015 Eliza and Hayden couldn't be happier. How often do you get to go to the beach the week before school starts? But when you find two strange necklaces at the bay, and wake up the next morning on the beach not so far off Seaside...something's probably not right. Episode 2: Dreams & Powers Upload Date: January 2, 2016 When Eliza does some research on the girls new 'mermaid' situation; she becomes paranoid and believes that not only is she going crazy, but she needs to wake up. She calls up Hayden, telling her about her "mid-life crisis". Not to mention Hayden froze water with her mind. Episode 3: We Have Murder on Our Hands?!? Upload Date: March 25, 2016 When Eliza goes back to the bay where they found their necklaces, she has flashbacks to when they were possessed. Not to mention she finds a sketchy bottle and note from a strange girl named Novica. Stressed and confused, she calls over Hayden to talk about her recently found news; and also to show her new power. Episode 4: Lost Necklace Upload Date: June 14, 2016 When Hayden and Eliza go swimming for the first time since they became mermaids, things go wrong without them realizing. The next day they go to a hidden waterfall, and Eliza brings up that she lost her necklace. Episode 5: Runaways Upload Date: July 20, 2016 When Hayden comes over with news of what's actually happening, Eliza is more than surprised when she says they must run away. Not to mention they aren't exactly sure what to do, what's happening, or what they are even looking for. Episode 6: Fight Upload Date: July 22, 2016 Another day of searching has made Eliza give up. But when she tells Hayden she doesn't want to look anymore, she is not pleased. Episode 7 Upload Date: September 25, 2016 Category:Trouble with the Tail Category:Episode List Category:Irregular Titles